Dinner
by The Last Comet
Summary: AU: Romeo is hungry for blood, when he meets Wendy, he knows he is in for a treat.


**AN: **This story took me months to write, but I'm finally finished, I hope you like it. I do not own Fairy Tail. It rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"I'm getting hungry, time to drink some blood." He said as he soared across the night sky looking for prey to feast on.

The teenage vampire found innumerable humans to feast on but none of them where any good. One was really beefy and tasted like alcohol "Yuck!" and another reeked of cigarettes.

"Why are there so many smokers and drunks in this city?" He questioned, "At least I didn't drink them dry or I would have had their personality for a half the day." He shivered at that thought as he remembered when he drank this weird guy's blood and for the rest of the day he kept having the urge to say "men" and "perfume" in some bizarre pose. It was a good thing his dad wasn't around or he would never let him live it down.

He lowered himself to the ground to sit for a bit, thinking that he should go home and call it in for the night, when a girl came up to him asking "What's the matter?" He stared up at her chocolate eyes as her sapphire hair graced her face.

He knew that he would taste a new kind of blood, he could see it in her soul, that it's...Pure.

"Nothing is wrong; I'm just trying to find some food to eat." He grinned showing his fangs.

"Okay," she ginned back, not noticing the fangs. "If you're hungry, you can come over my place and eat if you want." She held her hand out to help him up, "My name is Wendy by the way."

He took her hand and pulled up, "Romeo," he responded, "You're being really benevolent to a stranger you know."

Wendy stared deeply into Romeo's brown eyes then blushed and looked away. "Sorry! I'm doing it again; my friends say I might get used if I keep doing that." She waved her arms frantically.

"It's okay, can I still get a bite to eat?" He said rubbing the back of his head trying to calm her down.

"Sure, let's go eat." Her voice calmed down a bit.

They walked to her apartment complex called Fairy Hills; which is for all girls since this place use to be a sorority for college students. Romeo didn't remember the last time he 'strolled' from place to place, so he actually had to pantomime like a soldier and make sure he was in sync with Wendy when she was walking.

"Here we are!" Wendy said as they stood right in front of two hefty golden gates.

"Wow! This place is huge." Romeo stood in awe as Wendy walked through the gates, and either way he couldn't go any farther since there is a barrier in front of him.

"Hey, don't be shy you can walk through, no one is going to hurt you." Wendy said gesturing her hands.

He just nodded as the invisible barrier dissipated as he began to wander in.

When they got into the apartment complex, it appeared empty, until his hypersensitive hearing picked up on murmurs and babbles going on in the rooms. "I heard there was a blood-sucker on the loose." said an unknown female voice.

"Don't worry, if one somehow weasels his way in here, we will deal with him promptly."

Romeo figured they were uttering about him, but he decided to ignore it.

"We're here," Wendy opened the door to her room, revealing a very organized space, with a cat sleeping on top of a sky blue bed. "You can stay here while I go to the kitchen and make us some dinner. Oh! I almost forgot I'm grilling steak, do you have any preferences?"

He gazed back up at her, taking a seat on her bed. "Rare, if that's okay," he kept his gaze then shifted his attention to the window beside her bed.

"Um...Sure," she rubbed the back of her head for a moment, "That's a strange request, but okay, coming right up!" She smiled and headed for the kitchen.

After a while he decided to rest his body on the bed, causing the white furred cat to hop off and for a second Romeo thought the cat gave him a scowl, "Strange" he thought as he put his arms behind his head as he glanced out at the lit up full moon, until the cat jumped back up on him, making him "umf".

"Hello cat." The cat just stared at him apparently making sure he doesn't do any rough housing. Romeo just sweat dropped. The pure white cat then let out a breath as if it concluded some secret interrogation and went under the bed. Romeo became perplexed with what just happened and looked under the bed to see the porcelain cat taking a nap. He just flopped to his back and let his head hang back on the edge of the bed as he waited for Wendy.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the kitchen where Wendy is slowly searing his boneless strip, making sure everything is absolutely right. "I have to make sure I don't get this cooked too much," Wendy said as she took off the bloody steak, Mirajane walked in,

"Hey Wendy, what are you cooking?" The barmaid gave her signature smile.

"I'm grilling some game for my friend and I." She replied as she finished putting the dinner on the plates.

"Umm...That strip is somewhat bloody is it not?" She poked it watching a little more blood spew out.

Wendy began waving her arms around a bit saying "My friend said he likes his steak very rare."  
Mirajane gave a little smirk, "Oh, so it's a boy."

"It's not like that!" She yelled as her cheeks began to heat up. She then grabbed the dinner and started walking to her room, "It is just a normal meal between a girl and a guy, nothing more."

"Sure" Mirajane giggled as Wendy cautiously sauntered away.

Romeo dangled his head back on the edge of the bed as he waited lying on the bed. He wondered why she is taking so long. He levitated to the door since he is too lazy to use his legs, to look for her, when he heard footsteps suddenly come up. He launched back to the bed, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hey Romeo! Sorry if I took too long." She said holding the dinner for her and him.

He smiled for a bit and she gestured to her desk to eat. They sat next to each other eating their respective steak. After a few nibbles of the steak, she asked "So, are you from around here? If you don't mind me asking."

"Yeah, but I tend to travel a lot, since my dad isn't around much."

She pondered why his dad, isn't with him often but she decided not to press it on. She then noticed he was already done, but that wasn't significant, what was more urgent was that the plate was completely immaculate.

"Thanks for the meal." Romeo grinned a bit, even though he still desires more blood.

Wendy snapped out of her thoughts. "You-you're welcome" she stuttered for some reason. She took the plates and took off to the kitchen. "I'll be back"

As he responded "Okay" Wendy saw her reflection in the window but not Romeo's, she didn't stop to ask as she was already out the door.

When she made it to the kitchen sink she decided to clean them, until she heard someone say "You can just leave them there." Wendy turned around to see Erza walking to her in grayish blue pajamas. "That is something to worry about in the morning." Erza gently took the plates out of her hands and placed them in the sink.

"Oh-okay," Wendy stuttered.

"You should go to bed, it's late"

"Umm...Just wondering, why do you seem to have your guard up? You usually are calm around this place."

"It's just that I have decided to be on guard duty."

Wendy put her hand to her chin in a thinking position then said "Is it about a vampire?"

"So, you heard the rumors." Erza smiled, "But you don't have to worry, if legend is correct, then we won't see this extortionist, unless someone invited this night demon fiend in."

Wendy started rubbing the back of her head and said "I'm sure we will be fine, well I got to go to bed now." she chuckled nervously and managed to escape to her room, leaving Erza wondering what that was about.

* * *

Unlike how she was acting a little bit earlier, she came in to the room and closed the door with a calm demeanor. She looked up at Romeo who seemed to be pensive about something.

Wendy gently sat by him and sighed for some odd reason causing Romeo to look at her and smile.

She then lay back on the bed with her legs suspended at the border and said, "Hey, are you a vampire?"

The question shocked him to the point he didn't have a word to say.

"You don't have to say anything" Wendy moved a strand of hair behind her ear and beamed. "I kind of figured."

"Was it really that obvious?"

"It just took some indications to see it."

Wendy stood up and hauled up the clear window, letting in the cold night air as it started to blow at her hair. She turned around to see an uncertain expression. She came up to him and did something unexpected.

She hugged him.

"You're weird, most people would be terrified."

She giggled a bit. "Well, I consider you a friend, being a vampire shouldn't change that."

He didn't respond instead he just returned his side of the embrace.

"You probably should get out of here before Erza finds you."

"O-okay"

"Umm...You can drink some of my blood, since the steak probably didn't fill you that much."

"What!" She grinned and placed her forehead against his.

The shocked expression didn't leave his face. "You were probably going to put me in a trance anyway."

He rubbed the back of his neck and chucked, "That was before I got to know you." Romeo used his hand to move a strand of hair behind her ear.

That caused Wendy to cheeks to heat up.

Romeo then gave a toothy grin and said "You really are too benign to strangers." He dipped his head closer to her peach neck. His canines sunk into her neck causes her to cringe then relax.

He had never felt such a pure soul course through his veins. The warm blood he consumes is surprisingly light for some reason as if air travels in conjunction with her veins.

When he finished drinking she collapsed on him. "I may have drunk a little too much." He thought as he scooped her up in his arms bridal style. He walked to her bed and gently tucked her in the covers as her feline pranced out from under the bed and hopped on the bottom corner of the mattress and went to slumber. "You are an interesting cat." He quietly laughed.

Romeo looked to the left to see papers and pencils; he floated towards them and began writing a letter of some sort. Once he was done he folded it up and placed it next to Wendy.

As the moonlight filled up the room causing his eyes to glow a deep red, Romeo placed his forehead on hers and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Wendy," Romeo said as he jumped on the ledge of the window and morphed in to a bat.

He concentrated on the sounds with his echolocation then swooped into Magnolia.

* * *

Wendy woke up the next day to find a folded up sheet of notebook paper that had "from Romeo" on it.

Wendy sat up, opened the letter and began reading.

_"Hey Wendy! Umm...I think we should hang out again sometime. You're a different person, from most people. I don't know, I guess I don't really have many friends, mostly because they think I'm going to eat them. But you, you seem to accept me for whatever. I still think you're too trusting for your own good. I'm not saying you have too, but it would be great if you did."__  
__"P.S. If you do want to hang out, I usually sit on top of Fairy Tail Incorporated (you know the building that hosts odd job requests for its members to earn some extra bucks). I hope we become great friends. Oh and I almost forgot I left your window open, I just thought you would like the morning breeze blowing in your room."_

Wendy smiled and noticed Carla staring at her. "Oh, sorry did I wake you?" She brought Carla to her chest and pets her as she began to meow and purr. "You don't have to worry about me, I will be alright, I can defend myself." Carla nuzzled her head under Wendy's chin. "I should get ready," Carla hopped down as Wendy got out, made her bed, and go dressed in blue jeans, white sneakers, and a bluish black t-shirt.

She then leaned part of her body out of the opened window and inhaled the morning air as the breeze blew against her pass waistline sapphire hair. After a while she closed the window, "Time to head to work." she puffed and with that she headed out the door to Fairy Tail with Carla following behind her.

When Wendy walked into Fairy INC. she noticed a coal haired bat sleeping upside down in the shaded part of the ceiling beam. She thought for some reason she knew that bat from somewhere but she pushed that thought to the back of her head and went to the quest billboard to get some extra money before she met her friend on the roof tonight.

* * *

**AN: **I did a lot of scene jumping, more than I'm use too, I hope that didn't annoy you. Well here is my first Vampire story. (I probably won't write many of these). Please review if you can. Oh and just to tell you what might come up, I've been thinking of posting a collection of stories or summaries of some sort of ideas I had but have no inspiration for of loss any idea how to continue it or why I came up with those ideas that's up for grabs (with credit) to anyone. I'm just not sure if it's against the rules or not.


End file.
